This invention relates generally to various types of spare tire mounting mechanisms for use with a pick-up truck. Frequently, a spare tire is mounted under a pick-up truck bed which is difficult to access and remove. It is additionally known to mount a spare tire vertically on a tailgate or on a trailer hitch of a pick-up truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,285 to Steelman describes a spare tire rack that is pivotally mounted onto a telescopic hitch mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,945 to Ankemy describes a spare tire mounting apparatus that is pivotally attached to the bumper of a pick-up truck and which will swing down when the tailgate of a pick-up is opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,736 to Sellers provides for a spare tire mounting apparatus having a base that is mounted on the bumper of a vehicle. A tubular body is pivotally attached to the base and can be positioned between vertical and horizontal positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,468 to Lucas provides for a spare tire carrier having a frame member that is designed to nest within a bumper of the vehicle. A tire mounting apparatus includes a moveable arm attached to the frame by a pivot point.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.